Injustice Downloadable Content
DLC or Downloadable Content are Characters, Costumes, S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, etc. that are available only through download or Pre-order. Costumes Aquaman *Flashpoint (Season Pass *Exclusive*) Bane *Knightfall (Unlocked by Playing and Rating the iOS Game) *Luchador (Free with Batgirl Compatability Pack) Batman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack) *Blackest Night (Best Buy Pre-order or Blackest Night DLC Costume) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Batman Beyond (Unlocked by Playing the iOS Game and Buying any Batman Character Card) *Flashpoint (Free with Lobo Compatability Pack) Catwoman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack)) *Selina Kyle (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Coming Soon as DLC) Cyborg *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) Deathstroke *Flashpoint (Season Pass *Exclusive*) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) Doomsday *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Pack) Flash *New 52 (Unlocked by Linking with Your WBID) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Pack) Green Arrow *The Arrow (Unlocked by Being Among the First 5,000 to Vote on an Injustice Battle Arena Match) Green Lantern *New 52 (Unlocked by Playing the iOS Game and completing a Bonus Level) *Red Son (Red Son DLC Pack 2) Harley Quinn *Arkham City (Unlocked by Playing the Injustice iOS Game and Buying any Joker Character Card) *Classic (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Coming Soon as DLC) Joker *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack) *Tourist (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) *Final Confrontation (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) *Red Hood (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) Raven *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) Solomon Grundy *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) Superman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Lockdown (Unlocked by Playing and Beating all Battles in the iOS Game) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night DLC Costume Pack) Wonder Woman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Flashpoint (Season Pass *Exclusive*) *Issue #600 (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Coming Soon as DLC) S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Red Son Storyline The Red Son Pre-order Bonus provides an additional 20 Mission storyline where the player uses Superman, Wonder Woman, and Solomon Grundy in their Red Son skins. Characters *Lobo *Batgirl *Scorpion According to the Season Pass, at least four characters will be released as DLC. Lobo, Batgirl & Scorpion have been confirmed as the first 3 DLC characters, while the last one has not been officially confirmed yet. It can be the Martian Manhunter which can be seen in Scorpion's trailer at 3:23. Gallery Aquaman Flashpoint 2.jpg|Aquaman's Flashpoint Costume 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Bad Girls Costume Pack Knightfall Bane 1.jpg|Bane's Knightfall Costume Luchador Bane.jpg|Bane's Luchador Costume Batgirl.png|Batgirl Arkham Asylum Batman.jpg|Batman's Arkham City Costume BlackestNightBatman Skin Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night Costume Batman52.png|Batman's New 52 Costume Batman Beyond skin.jpg|Batman's Batman Beyond Costume 934950_541105975942022_1447308844_n.jpg|Batman's Flashpoint Costume Arkham Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman's Arkham City Costume Selina Kyle.jpg|Catwoman's Selina Kyle Costume Catwoman 5.jpg|Catwoman's Ame-Comi Costume Teen Titans Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg's Teen Titans Costume Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Deahtstroke's Flashpoint Costume BJXjfMNCYAAi52p.jpg|Deathstroke's Teen Titans Costume New52Flash.PNG|Flash's New 52 Costume Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow's Arrow Costume New52GreenLantern.PNG|Green Lantern's New 52 Costume Arkham_Harley.jpg|Arkham City Harley Classic Harkey Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn's Classic Costume Harley Quinn 5.jpg|Harley Quinn's Ame-Comi Costume Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Joker's Arkham City Costume 970603 545709622148324 1068036731 n.jpg|Joker's Tourist Costume Final Confrontation Joker.jpg|Joker's Final Confrontation Costume Red Hood Joker.jpg|Joker's Red Hood Costume Injustice-Lobo.jpg|Lobo Raven Teen Titans.jpg|Raven's Teen Titan's Costume Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg|Scorpion Red Son SG.jpg|Solomon Grundy's Red Son Costume Red Son Superman.jpg|Superman's Red Son Costume Superman New 52.jpg|Superman's New 52 Costume Superman Prison.PNG|Superman's Lockdown Costume Blackest Night Superman.jpg|Superman's Blackest Night Costume Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Teen Titans Costume Pack Killing Joke Pack.jpg|The Killing Joke Costume Pack Red Son WW.jpg|Wonder Woman's Red Son Costume 500px-WonderWomanNew52.jpg|Wonder Woman's New 52 Costume Wonder Woman Flashpoint.jpg|Wonder Woman's Flashpoint Costume Odyssey Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman's Issue #600 Costume Wonder Woman 7.jpg|Wonder Woman's Ame-Comi Costume Category:DLC's Characters Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Category:Costumes